As the economy develops rapidly, to reduce resource consumption, use of new energy rationally, new technology, and an improved quality of life have become hot spots. A new energy technology is solar photovoltaic power generation technology which provides a safe, clean and environmentally compatible technology, and is an extensive resource. In recent years, solar photovoltaic power generation technology has developed rapidly. As photoelectric conversion efficiency improves and the cost reduces, solar photovoltaic power generation technology and resultant products find widespread use. As electronic information technology develops rapidly, portable electronic products such as cell phones, digital cameras, tablets, personal computers, etc., have already become necessities of life. These necessities need charging to replenish electric energy in their use process. However, the traditional charging mode uses a mains supply charger which can only work in a place where the mains supply is available, and a dedicated charger must be used for charging the portable electronic products, which is inconvenient. A practical and effective measure is to introduce solar photovoltaic power generation technology into a traditional table or other furniture to provide the traditional table or other furniture with charging functions. Most of the existing technologies use a cable for charging, which is inconvenient and not flexible in use.
Therefore, there is a need for a charging table that has wireless charging functions to increase convenience similar to the solar wireless charging table disclosed in Chinese patent Application No.: CN201420594111.5. The solar wireless charging table comprises an amorphous silicon thin-film solar cell, an I/O controller, a storage battery, a wireless charging transmitter module, and a wireless charging receiver module. The table top of the solar wireless charging table is composed of a piece of an amorphous silicon thin-film solar cell which is made from glass of one of two types, namely, a non-opaque type or an opaque type. The amorphous silicon thin-film solar cell table top is surrounded by the wireless charging transmitter module in the spatial area, and an electric control box is installed on the back of the amorphous silicon thin-film solar cell table top. The I/O controller, the storage battery, and connecting wires are contained in the electric control box. The amorphous silicon thin-film solar cell is connected to the I/O controller by a connecting wire. The I/O controller is connected to the storage battery and the wireless charging transmitter module by the connecting wire. The solar wireless charging table disclosed above realizes the wireless charging function. However, as an outdoor table, the function of the solar wireless charging table is very simple and insufficient for outdoor activities and in its use of solar energy.